


Stand

by MathiasKejseren



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Enter Zoom, F/M, Gen, M/M, Paralysis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathiasKejseren/pseuds/MathiasKejseren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Enter Zoom, Barry is left broken when he gets a call to attend his high school glee club reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silly Love Songs

"Joe, leave me be."

 

"No, if I leave you be you'll do something stupid, Barry! We are here for you! Let us help you. Let us in. Enough of this silent sitting in bed like your life is over."

 

Joe perched himself on the bed next to his bedridden son taking his hand to try to reassure him.

 

"What if I feel it is! I can't run! I'm paralyzed!"

 

"Barry-"

 

Barry slipped his hand from Joe’s

 

"No, get out."

 

"Bear-"

 

"GET OUT!"

 

 

_Crash._

 

The glass of water Caitlin had set on the bedside table shattered against the doorway to the medbay. Joe reluctantly ducked out of the room, the glass missing his head by a foot at most. Water dripped down the beam. Barry buried his face into his hands letting out a broken sob.

 

~ _You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs. But I look around me and see it isn_ _’t so._ ~

 

His phone sat innocently on the bedside table ringing out Silly Love Songs from his Warbler days. He gave a weak chuckle and pressed the receive button.

 

"Hey Sebastian"

 

Barry toke a deep breath to collect himself.

 

"Hi Blaine, it's been a long time since we talked." 

 

"Yeah! I'm just checking in to see if you are coming to the Warbler reunion this year. It's in about a week from now and I know that me and you were able to heal our relationship-"

 

"But me and Lady Hummel were not, or should I say Lady Anderson-Hummel?"

 

"Bas"

 

"Congratulations by the way." Barry leaned back, slipping almost comfortably into Sebastian banter.

 

"Are you going or not?"

 

Barry tried to shuffle a bit, feeling awkward and remembering his predicament. He started rubbing his dead limbs.

 

"Where is it?"

 

"It's at McKinley, ya know because Dalton burnt down 2 years ago and still has parts under renovation."

 

Barry started squeezing his leg.

 

"What?! Dalton is gone!"

 

"Yeah, it happened towards the end of the school year in 2014. We had a memorial in August after that, which is why I'm calling to make sure you come because you missed that."

 

"Oh god, I was in coma almost that whole year, Blaine. I didn't wake up until October. Fuck, I'm sorry.”

 

"Wow! You don't need to apologize for that, at all! That is not your fault."

 

"Oh.. Um..."

 

"Look do you need help getting to Ohio from...?"

 

"California, Central City."

 

"Wow CCC. I've heard it's very sunny there."

 

 

"Yeah, I love CC but maybe some time away would be good."

 

"Cool! Kurt's just been to LA so I'll ask him to fly up on his way to Ohio."

 

"Blaine, are sure that's a good idea? Sticking me and Lady Andersen-Hummel in tight metal machine ten thousand feet in the air for 4 hours seems like a recipe for disaster."

 

"It'll be fine. Trust me."

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you INSANE!"

 

Kurt paced frantically around the hotel room, long giving up on looking at his husband on video chat on the computer.

 

"What in the world possessed you to change my flights just so Sebastian Smythe would not be traveling alone. Why in the world did you think I would even what to be his traveling partner? Furthermore are you forgetting that this guy, this conniving snake, tried to blind you because he had a crush on you!"

 

"Look, I'm sorry Kurt. I just thought this would be a good time to try patching things up. It's been years since high school. I just want to give him a chance. If you sit the whole flight in silence that fine by me, but the week of the reunion I want you guys to have at least one conversation. I was hoping maybe you guys could do it on the plane where you can't legally rip each other's eyes out."

 

"I still don't trust him."

 

"I don't think you ever will. I don't know if I ever will. I just want you to be civil. Get all your aggression of your chest so you're not so wound up for the reunion."

 

Kurt stilled and took a deep breath.

 

"I'll try."

 

Blaine smiled. "That's all I ask."

 

"But if he does something I'll sock him in the nose."

 

"I love you so much, thank you!"

 

"I love you to. Now go to bed!"


	2. Somebody Loves You

Joe's black van pulled up to curb in front of the airport with Iris jumping out as soon as the car had stopped. She went to open the side door to reveal Barry struggling out of his seatbelt. Joe rushed to the trunk to grab the wheelchair. Once Barry was settled and his bags were on the ground Iris spoke.

 

"Are you sure about this?"

 

"Yes. I need sometime to get out for a while. There's no use in moping around here." He seized their hands and looked them both in the eyes. "I need this."

 

"Okay, I trust you on that." Joe clapped him on the shoulder

 

"But call if you need us and when you get in, okay?" Iris squeezed his hand.

 

He squeezed back.

 

"Of course."

 

He started to roll himself and his bags to the entrance.

 

"See you in a week, Bear."

 

Barry gave a wave.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I almost didn't recognize you from behind."

 

"Lady Hummel!!"

 

Kurt's eyes glared down at him.

 

"Right, being civil. Hi Kurt long time no see." Barry stuck out his hand for a handshake.

 

Kurt's eyes just narrowed more and he shrugged his designer satchel further up his shoulder. Barry's fake smile faltered.

 

"Let's just board the plane, shall we?"

 

After handing their tickets to the kiosk and getting them verified, they meandered side by side down the bland hall leading down to the plane. Kurt nervously glanced at Barry’s struggling face as he kept his focus on not rapidly crashing down the ramp. Once in first class Kurt finally spoke again.

 

"Do you need some help getting into the seat?"

 

"No. Just could you hold the chair steady."

 

"Sure"

 

Kurt took hold of the handles while Barry shuffled to the edge. He stuck out his hand on the plane seat and proceeded to move his upper body from once seat to the other before lastly lifting his dead legs from the shelves on the wheelchair. Kurt folded up the chair and handed to the flight attendant that had been hovering nearby. Barry gave a relived sigh once he was seated.

 

"Thanks. It usually doesn't go that smoothly."

 

Kurt sat down in his seat beside Barry.

 

"Yeah, I've heard the horror stories from Artie and Quinn."

 

"Artie and Quinn?"

 

"Yeah, they'll be at the reunion too." Kurt noticed the blank look Barry was giving him, "the kid in a wheelchair and the blonde cheerleader."

 

"Oh!” A look of recognition flashed across Barry’s face. Then confusion, “Wait! I thought this was a Warbler reunion. That’s what Blaine told me."

 

"Oh I'm going to kill him later" Kurt thought. "Yes and no. It's a Warbler and New Directions reunion. Blaine set it up because Dalton is still out of commission. He thought why not do it together and everyone get some friendly competition, I think." Kurt grimaced.

 

"Oh… Well that's not a bad idea."

 

Kurt just looked at him strangely. "I would have thought you might have a more negative view on it."

 

"Nah, I mean, I deserve to be give a bit of hard time over the slushie incident."

 

"You do."

 

Silence reined as the plane took off.

 

"At least you're remorseful."

 

* * *

 

 

Rachel and Blaine walked into the baggage claim to Kurt and Sebastian bickering. As they crept closer Kurt started using his arms to express his emotions. In reaction Sebastian's face turned a darker red than it already was with his vein popping from his neck. Just as suitcase whizzed by, Kurt grabbed the plain luggage and slammed the wheels on the ground. Sebastian had an aneurysm at that. Both increased their squawking ten fold till Sebastian rolled over Kurt's foot with his wheelchair.

 

"Wow!" Blaine said, stepping in to intervene, "I thought I said be civil!"

 

"I can get my bag myself!!!" "I was just trying to help out!!!"

 

"Not all at once please!"

 

Sebastian and Kurt scowled.

 

"Rachel?"

 

"Man in the wheelchair first." Rachel said gesturing to Sebastian.

 

Sebastian put a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

 

"Rachel, I'm hurt you don't recognize me!"

 

Rachel blinked slightly taken back.

 

"Sebastian?! Is that really you?" They hugged. "Blaine mentioned you were coming and I didn't know what to think. What happened?" She said looking down at the wheelchair. "I'm sorry, that's rude."

 

"No it's fine. I'll talk once we get settled at the hotel. Either way," Sebastian grabbed his case and attached it to the back, "let's get to the car."

 

Sebastian rolled off with Rachel guiding him to Blaine’s car.

 

Blaine grabbed Kurt's rolling suitcases before hugging him from behind.

 

" _~oh, somebody loves you~_ "

 

Blaine sang into Kurt's ear. Kurt squirmed but beamed.

 

"There's the smile I fell in love with."

 

"Oh, shush."

 

"Thank you," Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek, "I know this is hard."

 

Kurt rubbed his cheek into Blaine.

 

"Not as hard as I thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Y'all so much for the reviews, comments, and kudos! I love Y'all so much! I'm thinking I'm going to update once a week or fortnight, but don't hold me to that. It's a holiday right now so I'm able to update more but I doubt I'm going to get another chapter in before the crossover. And I also have to say I'm a student and my studies come first.
> 
> Thank you so much! Please let me know what you think and if you have any songs that that are especially dear to your heart. Generally as I'm writing I'm listening to my glee playlist and I find you can learn a lot about of what a person values by their music and creative choices.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a while. If you have any songs you want characters to sing put them down in the comments. If you notice any errors put it down in the comments. If you generally enjoyed it and also like the idea put it down in the comments. 
> 
> TTFN


End file.
